crosseddestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Creatures
This is a list of all legendary creatures, species, and animals that exist in the '''Crossed Destinies' world''. A Angel Angels (天使 Tenshi)' are high-class spirits of the ''Aurus Region. They are portrayed to be tall, pale, and very beautiful. They have white, bird-like wings on their back, don light-colored clothes and have the power to heal. Avatars The '''Avatars (アバター Abatā)''' are the highest-ranking officials in the world of magic, the Avatars are a group of superior beings who live between life and death. They are known to other as the "Kings of Legends" and have lived over a million years. Their duty is to watch over humans and creatures alike, making sure the balance between them is right. If something is amiss, they correct it- through force. There are 10 Avatars in all, each named after a color in Latin and wear colored robes that correspond with their name. It is said even the Creators over-power them, and are seen as their enemy; this resulted in the extinction of Creators. B Black Witch A '''Black Witch (黒魔女''Kuro Majo'') is classified as an evil magic practitioner. They are females who chose to use their powers to bring chaos to life. Examples: *Lachre- the Sapphire Witch. A Black Witch who is the source of sadness in the world *Suspiri- the Andesine Witch. A Black Witch who ruins lives by causing misfortune *Tenebra- the Ruby Witch. A Black Witch who plays tricks on people from the shadows C Carbuncle A Carbuncle (カーバンクル')' is a small creature in Latin American mythology. No one knows what its true form is, only that there is a large jewel on his forehead that gives it supernatural powers, but is made up of different properties. It lends its untapped power only to the person they consider its master. Examples: *Kyun- a carbuncle raised by the Sakura Family, his master is Gentle Sakura. Creation Creations (クリエーション) is the name for a person who is created by a Creator. An Creation is someone who did not originally exist in the timeline, but rather simply placed there by a Creator's power. They are given powers, abilities, and even their own conciousness and heart; all of them given to them by their Creator. According to the old times, in return for their existence, there are times that Creations must serve to protect their Creators. They are relieved of their duty if and only their Creator allows it. Examples: OCs created by Bey Tentsuri *Gentle Sakura *Akira Hayden *Yuuki Kimihara *Touya Kagami *Mikage Akashiya *Hayate Syra *Yasashi "Yashi" Sakura OCs created by Ariel Annabelle "AA" *Homura Kouji *Shuichi Mitsune *Naoto Yukihara *Kiba Inukami OCs created by Luna Twilight *Nathan Vesilius *Axel Creator Creators (クリエイター Kurietā) 'are an extinct human race. Not much is known about this rare and coveted species. Legend has it that a Creator is a being who has the power to create anything they desire, including other beings; human, creature, and animals. They also have the power to alter the timeline without serious after-effect. In other words: they can create whatever they want without the consequences of logic or physics. Creators were once known as the early race of humans whose abilities could overcome the gods. But fearing and being jealous of humans who would become superior to them, the Avatars were in constant war with them. These series of wars became known as the ''Legendary War. Because of it, the Creators became extinct. Later years reveal that there are three surviving Creators. Examples: *Ariel Annabelle "AA"- a Creator and member of the Art Club. She aspires to be a manga-ka. *Bey Tentsuri- Another Creator and member of the Art Club. She aspires to be a novelist. *Luna Twilight- Another Creator and member of the Art Club. She aspires to be the #1 sharpshooter of Neo Terra. D Damphyr '''Damphyrs (ダムフィア')' are the hybrid offspring of a vampire and human. They are known to have the physical appearance of a normal human, but have their vampire parent's inhuman speed, strength, and thirst for blood. Unlike vampires, they cannot be harmed by sunlight, crosses, water, or garlic, but they do despise strong sunlight and strong-smelling foods such as garlic. Because Half Bloods are seen as an abomination and are usually murdered to "purify" the vampire race, very few Damphyrs exist. *Nathan Vesilius - a damphyr with unknown origins Demi-God/Goddess Demi-Gods (半神 Han Kami)''' are the offspring of a human and a god, demi-gods take on the forms of humans and have the powers of a god. Very few exist due to the law of anyone entering the Aurus Region. Demon '''Demons (悪魔 Akuma) 'are evil spirits with corrupted minds and hearts, demons have nothing but evil intentions on their mind. They are the physical masses of every negative energy, emotion, and thought clustered into a single being. Their only wish is the complete destruction of life. Dúile 'Dúile () ''are a very rare class of humans who have the ability to control the elements. There are 9 types of element-benders: fire, water, earth, wind, wood, lightning, ice, light and darkness. There aren't many, but Dúile who can weild more than one element exist. Examples: *Touya Kagami- a water-based Dúile *Shuichi Mitsune- an wood-based Dúile Familiar '''Familiars (使い魔 ''Tsukaima)' are spirits who are created to protect their master, someone who has untrained special powers. The familiar protects their master from anyone who wants to harm them while their master trains their powers. Once their master's powers have been polished, the familiar is given the choice to either stay with their master or to leave and be given the chance to live as a human. G God '''Gods ('神 Kami) '''are the ultimate rulers of good, gods exist to govern the world and its creatures. Their sole mission in life is to watch over, govern, and guide humans and their other children. H Human '''Humans (人間 Ningen) '''are the majority ruling creatures that inhabit the Earth, humans have been living on Earth since the beginning of time. They are seen as filthy and greedy to most creatures, but wise ones truly see that humans are the most powerful beings in the world, even over power the gods, because they have one thing immortals do not have: they value their limited lives and thus have a lot of love, friendship, and forgiveness. Examples: *Gentle Sakura- the princess of Russia, known to have been descended from ancient Russian kings *Akira Hayden- a young boy descended from ninja clans *Kiba Inukami- a human boy raised by wolves *Bey Tentsuri- a normal human girl from the Ardor Region *Luna Twilight- a human girl who is a huge weapon-fanatic M Mage '''Mages (魔法使い Mahou Tsukai) '''are male beings who have the ability to weild magic. They are the classification of good magic-users who use their powers to help others and support nature. Examples: *Yuuki Kimihara- a snow mage S Sensitive '''Sensitives (区別 Binkan)''' are another rare class of humans; humans are the only creatures on Earth who are unable to see or sense other legendary creatures. Shinigami '''Shinigami (死神 Shinigami)''' are Japanese grim reapers, they are the protectors of life and death. Their mission is to harvest souls whose physical forms are no longer of the Earth and guide them to the Palace of Judgement, where they stand by them until it has been decided that they will be sent to either Heaven or Hell. Other missions they can recieve is to investigate mysterious deaths that have some supernatural cause. Examples: *Hayate Syra- a former serial-killer-turned Shinigami. He is charged with investigating mysterious deaths with supernaturla causes. Spirit Guide '''Spirit Guides (精神ガイド Seishin Gaido) '''are high-class beings who guides and watches over their master to their destiny. They can take on whatever form their master desires when summoned; whether it's human or animal. They are also capable of turning into a weapon Examples: *Reaper- Gentle Sakura's spirit guide, a white being who can transform into a human, wolf, and scythe. He has the rare ability to cleanse any evil aura V Vampire '''Vampires (吸血鬼 Kyuuketsuki)''' are the legendary creatures of the night; pale-skinned beings who partake in blood to survive. Because of recent vampire hunts, most of the vampire population has been cut in half. Some see them as pure evil, while others sympathize with them and see them as lonely souls. They are the sworn enemies of werewolves. Low-class vampires hate crosses, garlic, sunlight, and water. Very few pure-blooded vampires exist. Examples: *Mikage Akashiya- a human-turned vampire W Warlock '''Warlocks (ウォーロック Uōrokku) '''are classified as male evil practitioners. The complete opposite of Mages, Warlocks use their magic to cause chaos and disharmony. The word "war" being in their name classify them as evil. Werewolf '''Werewolves (狼''Ōkami''), like the vampire, is another legendary creature of the night. They are capable of transforming into fierce horse-sized wolves who can rip anything to shreds, even titanium. Their most fearsome forms are when a full moon comes out, makign them into true monsters. They are the sworn enemies of vampires. Low-class werewolves hate silver and wolfsbane. Very few pure-blooded werewolves exist. Those who are not werewolves but are able to transform into wolves similar to a werewolf are called as such. Examples: *Yasashi "Yashi" Sakura- a human who is capable of transforming into a wolf *Anata- a pureblooded werewolf who was experimented on by humans for his blood Witch Witches (魔女 Majō')' are emale magic practitioners who use their magic based on natural medicinal remedies and helping nature. Most are sterotyped to be evil beings born from fallen magic-users; they are seen as the main causes of chaos, disease, murders, sucicides, etc. They specialize in granting wishes. However, to grant it, they must take something from the client equally valuable to the wish. They are commonly represented by colored butterflies. Examples: *Ariel Annabelle- the Emerald Witch. She uses her magic to make good food, and grants wishes for those who are near death. She is represented by green butterflies. She is called the Witch of Near-Death. *Victoria- the Golden Witch. She uses her magic to help good children in need, and teaches them how to become witches. She is represented by golden butterflies. She is called the Witch of Wisdom. *Ophelia- the Onyx Witch. She uses her magic to grant people wishes for those who are still alive. She is represented by black butterflies. She is called the Witch of Wishes. *Lastella - the Diamond Witch. She is the eldest of all witches. She uses her magic to grant immortality to those who are deemed worthy. She is represented by white butterflies. She is called the Witch of Eternity.